The Exorcist and the Noah
by Malirunic
Summary: AllenRoad, AllenxRoad. A series of oneshots that take can place anywhere in the middle of the series. Some sweet, some angsty. Themes range from suicide to board games. Chapter 6: In which the Noah understands humans. WARNING: Character suicide!
1. In which the author makes her debut

Allen walked wearily towards the gate of the Black Order. He had just been beaten to a pulp by some level 3 akuma and wanted to just eat some mitarashi dango and go to sleep. However, as he trudged through the hallways towards the cafeteria, his favorite room in the entire Order, he heard some shouts echoing from the cafeteria.

"Who're you!?! How'd you get in here!?!?"

"What is a Noah doing here?!?"

"Exorcist-sama, help us!!!"

A frenzied finder ran past Allen, screaming his head off. Allen quickened his pace. As he stepped into the cafeteria, he ran head-on into the Noah Road Kamelot.

Road dusted herself off and scowled, then grinned when she saw who had crashed into her. "ALLEN-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!" She glomped him. Allen stared at her. "R-R-Road!?!? What are you doing here!?!?" Allen stuttered. "I missed you, of course! What else!" She smiled sweetly. "Oh, and could you please tell samurai-kun to quit pointing his sword at me? It's REEEALLY annoying." She gestured at Kanda, who was still clutching his Mugen tightly.

Allen sighed. "Road, get off me," He said firmly to the Noah. "Why are you here, really?" His anti-akuma arm twitched.

Road placed a hand softly on his arm. "Allen, believe me. I only came here to see you. I promise I won't hurt anyone today." She gazed up at the exorcist with a sincere, childish face.

Allen realized that she wasn't lying. He sighed again. To Road's surprise, Allen put a hand gently around her and pulled her in a bit tighter. She closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Even if it was just a hug. However, Allen soon let go. Staring straight into her golden eyes, he said, "Now you've seen me. Please leave now, Road. Try to remember that Noah are not welcome here."

She smiled. "I know," she said as she stepped back onto Lero. "I know.

She may be a Noah, but it was okay to be human sometimes, isn't it? Just while the Earl isn't watching.

Back at the cafeteria of the Black Order, Allen was just about to walk away when he realized that all the finders had left during the embrace. The only ones left were him, Kanda, and Jerry.

Kanda stared at the white haired boy, enraged beyond belief. "She's a Noah, and yet you hug her!?!? At least TRY to remember that we're in the middle of a war here, moyashi!!!" He put the blade of his Mugen to Allen's neck.

Allen shrugged and lightly pushed the frighteningly sharp sword away. "She didn't attack anyone, so it's fine. She didn't come to fight," he said plainly as he walked toward his room, oddly happy.

~END~


	2. In which Road considers some things

**Oops, I forgot the Disclaimer last time, so here it is.**

**Dreammaker Twilight does NOT own DGM. DGM belongs to the almighty Hoshino-sensei. There. Now that disclaimer applies for all the other drabbles in this story.**

**Just to clear things up, these drabbles have nothing to do with one another. so this chapter does not immediately follow up Chapter 1. In fact, just pretend Chapter 1 never happened.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you are enjoying the dinner, my sweet children~!"

The Millenium Earl had called together the entire family for dinner once again for no reason in particular. The family was eating happily enough. However, Tyki noticed something not quite right about Road, the small girl sitting next to him. Road was quiet. Too quiet. She wasn't speaking or eating, just staring off into space with her fork in her mouth.

Tyki poked the girl. No response. "Yoo hoo?" He waved a hand in front of her face. Finally, Road stood up silently and walked towards the door. "Hey, where're you going?" Tyki called. "Sorry, I'm just not hungry today," she answered.

As soon as she got to her room, Road locked the door behind herself. She sighed. She had been thinking of Allen Walker, again. She wacked herself on the forehead. "C'mon, nothing will come out of a love between a Noah and an Exorcist," She muttered to herself, repeating what Tyki had told her time and time again. But she couldn't help it. Allen was the only thing on her mind nowadays, and she wanted Allen to feel the same way.

That was it.

Road wanted Allen's mind to be filled with her. The best way to do that? draw attention to herself, of course! She smiled evilly. Now then, her two favorite choices: 1) Kill everyone in the Black Order other than Allen. 2) Torture Allen physically/mentally.

Road decided she couldn't stand the thought of torturing Allen. After all, Noahs had hearts too. So she settled for choice 1: destroy the Black Order.

Whoo, things were gonna be fun.

"Man, the security sucks," Road thought, not for the first time, as she floated down the hallsways of the Order on Lero.

"Road-tama, why did you steal me, lero???"

"Because you're a useful form of transportation. Now hush."

"But, lero, what are you doing here, lero?!?!"

"None of your business. Now shut up before I decide to pulverize you."

"It's becuase of that Allen Walker, isn't it, lero? You love him, don't you, lero?"

Road paused. "T-t-that's none of your business," She preplied shakily.

At this, Lero quickly slipped out from under her. "Yes, it IS my business, lero! you've stolen me from the Earl-sama, and you are the Earl-sama's child, so it IS my business lero! Now, why do you love him?"

Road looked at her feet. "That's because...I...don't know," she admitted.

"Are you even sure you love him, lero? You sound unsure, lero."

Road's eyes widened. _Did_ she love him? She wasn't sure. Well, Allen was cute, sweet, and really caring. Plus, he loved Akumas. But that wasn't the part that she loved. What she loved about him was the way he would always smile no matter what. It used to annoy her, but soon Road loved it. "Yes, I _do_ love him," She told Lero firmly.

"Then, why are you attacking his friends, lero? If you attack his friends he won't be happy, lero."

"I'm a Noah, what do I care whether or not he's content, All I know is that he'll be mine."

"But is that what you want, lero!?!?"

Bang. The umbrella read her thoughts exactly. What Road wanted wasn't Allen, it was his smile. She shook her head. "This is a waste of time. Let's go home, Lero," she said flatly to the umbrella.

~END~

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Eh, you don't see Lero playing much of a role in other stories. I love the little guy! But what is he? A golem? o.O**


	3. In which the characters flip roles

**OMG!!! 3 whole reviews!!! Thank you SO SO SO much, Kaminari(anonymous), RedEmblem and Zea~(anonymous)!!!! LOVE YA!!!!**

**This next one is a story of Road as the Exorcist and Allen as the Noah, but they still maintain thier personalities. Okay, not really. Allen's a lot meaner. But not THAT much OOCness. I hope.**

**Please forgive any typos. I suck royally at Language Arts.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you do that to your fellow teammates!?!?"

"You're even worse than Kanda!"

"Che."

Road was an Exorcist who had just returned from a mission on which she had killed a few finders who were being useless. And now the other finders were bugging her about it. While she was eating.

"They were weak. Weak people get in the way. At least I retrieved the innocence."

"You're just like Kanda!"

Road smiled evilly. "I am NOT like Kanda. Unlike him, I do not discriminate unfairly against finders just because you guys weren't blessed with the power of the Innocence. I will respect you when you can honestly defeat me in combat. See, I'm very fair."

The antisocial samurai glared at her. "Che." He stalked out of the cafeteria.

The finders continued angrily. "Just because someone is weak doesn't mean they deserve to die!" They yelled at her.

Road snickered. "Yes, it--" Before she could finish her sentence, however, a figure appeared in the doorway. It was a teenaged boy, somewhat short, and completely white. White hair, white clothes, silvery white eyes. Everyone turned to stare at the newcomer. He looked completely innocent, so it was highly unlikely he was an intruder.

Or so they thought.

The white-haired boy smiled cheerfully. Road's heart skipped a beat. Then he began to speak. "Greetings, Exorcists, Finders, and scientists of the Black Order, my name is Allen Walker." Road stared at Allen in awe. Everything about him was perfect. His pureness, his kind eyes, his warming smile, his gentle voice. She realized she was in love.

Then Allen smiled again, but differently. This time there was a hint of evil at the corners of his smile. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you all," he said in the same way-too-cheerful voice. With that, his skin began to change to a grayish colour, and his eyes faded from silver to golden. He pulled out a pack of cards from his pocket and casually flipped through it as hundreds (or thousands) of Akuma, all level 2 or 3, came crashing though the window. The Akuma instantly killed all the Finders and scientists, and most of the Exorcists. The only ones left were Road, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee. Kanda pulled out Mugen. "Kuso," he muttered under his breath as he glanced around the circle of Akuma surrounding them. Lavi activated his Innocence as well. "Road, you take the few by the window. Yu, take the door. more are entering though there. Lenalee, the remaining two walls. I'll take the center," he whispered grimly. Lenalee took off in her direction. Yu glared at the junior Bookman for ordering him around, but set off as well. Road shrugged and walked towards the window. All four of the exorcists were fighting now.

However, not two minutes later, a shrill cry filled the room. It was Lenalee. Road watched in horror as a blade-shaped akuma's arm went through the female exorcist's chest. Lenalee's eyes flickered as she collasped to the floor, the blood gushing out of her like a deep crimson river. Dead.

Not even five seconds later, a grunt came from both Lavi and Kanda, at almost the same time. They, too, suffered the same fate as Lenalee. Road stared in horror at Allen, who was still standing near the door, flicking through his cards. It seemed as if he was unaware to the bloodshed around him.

For the first time in her life, tears came to Road Kamelot's eyes. "Why did you do that!?!" She half-sobbed, half-screamed at Allen. "Why!?!?"

Allen looked up and smiled. That same cheerful, forboding smile. The smiled that had killed Road's friends. "Well, you kill finders all the time, don't you? It's 'cause they mean nothing to you. So doesn't that give me a right to kill your friends? After all, they mean nothing to me," He said cheerfully. Then his gaze softened. "But don't think I'm a monster," he continued. "Even I would never hurt my friends." He smiled again, but differently, gently.

Road's tears stopped momentarily. "Maybe he isn't that bad after all," She thought. But just then, Allen smiled his "doomsday" smile again. "He knelt down and stared into Road's eyes. "You're such a pretty girl," He murmured. "Such a pity, it really is. Please forgive me, Road Kamelot."

Road's eyes widened as Allen drew a sharp white sword, even sharper than Mugen, out of the air. "Goodbye, Road Kamelot. I love you," He said. Road had no time to react. Before she could think what happened, the blade stabbed through her heart. Road felt the overwelming calm of death wash over her. And how ironic was it that her last thought was, "The sword's white, just like his heart.

~END~

--------------------------------------------

**WOW!!! I actually killed Road-chan!!!! I con't believe it!!! Don't kill me, please. I was feeling violent, okay? **


	4. In which Allen receives a kiss

**Wowie!!! 6 reviews!!!! YAYAYAY go me!!!!! -**_**sq**__**ueals**_**-**

**Ultra-special-super-awesomish-thanks to signrain, lollylovex3, and Zea~(anonymous) for reviewing!!!! LOVE YA!!!!**

**Me = out of ideas ALREADY.... WAAAAH BOO HOO -**_**sobs**_**- so anyways here's some random crap to keep you entertained. (I wouldn't even be posting this if it weren't for reviewers)**

**This takes place somewhere around the middle/end, AFTER Allen finds out about all the stuff about the 14th. Not that it really matters.**

---------------------------------

"Allen-kuuuuuuuun....."

"What?"

"I'm boooooooooored...."

"...Good for you."

"But, Allen-kun!??!"

"What?"

"Play with me?"

"No."

It was another ordinary day at the Black Order HQ. Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were all out on missions, and Howard Link was at a meeting, so Allen Walker was alone in the library reading about the Millenium Earl and the rest of the Noahs. hoping he could find something about the 14th. That is, he WAS reading, until suddenly Road's door had suddenly materialized in front of him. Allen had stared at her for a few minutes, wondering if she would attack, but to his surprise, she simply went over to Allen's reading table and slid into the chair across from him. Now she was simply gazing at him with a strange glitter in her eye. Allen tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, Road didn't like to be ignored.

"Allen-kun, are you still ignoring me?"

"..."

"I wanna play with you, Allen-kun...."

"..."

"If you don't play with me, I'll kill you." She summoned a single pointed candle and poked allen's arm with it.

"...no."

Seeing that her threat wasn't working, Road withdrew the candle. "PLEEEEEEEaaaaaaaaaassssssEEEE???" she begged annoyingly.

"For the last time, Road, NO!!! Please don't visit the Black Order whenever you like!"

"But I'm not hurting anyone..."

"Tell that to Kanda."

"But Kanda isn't here, is he now?" She smiled smugly.

Allen sighed deeply. The girl was impossible to talk to. He stood up to put the book he was reading back on the shelf and got out another one. Partway back to his seat, however, Road stepped in from of him. "It's not very nice to ignore people," She told Allen childishly. Allen gave her one of his very rare glares. He still hadn't forgotten the time(s) Road had nearly killed him and his friends. Then again, he had nearly killed Tyki, too. But that didn't explain why she had gone through all the trouble of getting into the Black Order in order to play with him. Well, her definition of "play" was different from other girl's.

Allen looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not playing with you," He said firmly. "Your games are too scary and usually involve someone dying or getting injured badly. So no."

She gripped his arm tightly. "I promise I won't hurt anyone this time. Play with me?"

Allen raised an eyebrow. What, a game that didn't involve blood and gore? "What game is it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Poker. Just for fun, no bets. And only one round."

What, poker? Was she serious? Allen was the king of poker. He shrugged. "Sure."

Road pulled out a pack of cards. They were perfectly normal cards. Allen could end the round quickly and send Road back home.

They began playing. Allen studied his cards, preparing to unleash his hidden cheating techniques on the unsuspecting girl. But little did he know, HE was actually the unsuspecting one. As Allen's hand moved to pick up a card, Road suddenly lunged forward and pushed him onto the ground. She grinned. "Hello, Allen-kun," she said evilly.

Allen dreaded wat was next. Candles? Akuma? Knowing her, it could be anything. He tried to activate his Crowned Clown, but Road was pushing his arm down firmly, restricting him. "_Shit, why didn't I chase her out when I had the chance,_" he thought to himself. He shut his eyes, expecting a sharp object to collide with his eye, or a candle through his heart.

It never came. Instead, a warm feeling spread over him, starting from his mouth. He opened his eyes cautiously and twitched. Road was kissing him! That's right, KISSING HIM!!! Her eyes were closed gently and her face was relaxed. Allen closed his eyes as well. As much as he hated to admit it, Road was a good kisser.

However, suddenly a knock on the door of the library broke the moment. "Oi, moyashi, you in there? Komui wanted to talk to you!" An all-too-familiar voice called.

Allen and Road paused and stared at each other, horrified. If Kanda saw the two of them together, even Road was unsure of whether or not she'd make it out unscathed. And Allen was as good as dead. Or maybe he'd get kicked out of the Black Order for having affairs with a Noah before the samurai's beloved Mugen managed to chop him up into mince meat. The two teenagers stared at each other. In all the tension, they had forgotten that Road could just use her door to get out. In response to the silence, Kanda knocked again. "Oi, moyashi, what're you doing in there?!?"

_Silence._

The samurai promptly kicked the door open to find a very red Road on top of a very red Allen. "Eh, uhm, Kanda, well ya see, this is, well, uh... I was reading, and, uh, Road attacked me while I was off-guard, and..."

Kanda raised an eyebrow as his hand slid easily towards Mugen. He wasn't buying it. Then, in a desperate attempt, Allen activated Innocence and slashed at Road. "Eh, Allen-kun!?!?" She exclaimed, shocked by the attack. Allen slashed again and gave her a look that said, "_try to play along._" Road got the message and summoned a few candles. She directed them halfheartedly towards Allen, missing on purpose. The two continued the mock-fight until finally Road allowed the tip of Allen's Innocence graze her cheek. The vibrant blood spilled out onto her skirt. "Eh, you got me," She whined, making sure Kanda heard her. "Ah, well, looks like I came a bit unprepared. I'll kill you next time, Allen-kun," she said cooly, trying to act as a Noah should towards an Exorcist. She summoned her door and stepped through, leaving Kanda and Allen in the library.

"...What was that about, moyashi?"

"D-didn't I tell you? Road Kamelot attacked me," Allen stuttered. "I think the Order needs to upgrade its security," he added casually.

Kanda glared suspiciously at the white-haired boy. "Che. Whatever. Anyways, Komui wanted to see you." The samurai stalked away.

Allen collasped on the ground and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Kanda actually bought it. "Now to convince myself of what happened," He muttered under his breath while walking towards Komui's office.

~END~

---------------------------------------------------

**Ah~ that was long! Has anyone else noticed the way my drabbles have been steadily getting longer? I don't think I'm still allowed to call them drabbles...**

**Well, it wasn't as crappy as I had intended. Also, I just realized that all the stories so far have been about either Road or Allen visiting the other one at the Black Order HQ. Next time I think I'll make it take place on the Ark.... Maybe....**

**Yeah, this chapter started out pretty much like Chapter 1. I'm out of ideas, OK? Someone give me ideas!!!**


	5. In which the author is out of ideas

**Okay, NOW I'm REALLY out of ideas. Someone help me, please?**

**This one is seriously complete random crap. It's not even funny. Just really random.**

**I think I'm gonna end this "series" soon. I'm seriously out of ideas. (don't believe me? read on.)**

-------------------------------------

Allen glared at the cheerful teen Noah. Road had kidnapped him from the Black Order, and now he was chained against a wall somewhere in the Ark.

"I will NEVER do that."

"But if you don't, you'll die here, Allen-kun." She scraped the shard end of a candle against his cheek.

Allen twitched, but showed no signs of giving in.

"If I do, my friends will die."

"So?"

"This isn't fair."

"This world isn't fair, allen-kun." She dug deeper into his skin. "Come on, just do as I say. It'll be over before you know it."

"No. I will not, I repeat, NOT, play Guess Who with you."

"But WHY?"

"Because my friends will die."

"Awww. But it's okay, Allen-kun. Only one round, okay?" She twisted the embedded candle.

Allen let out a small cry. "F-fine," He said. "But just one round."

And so, Allen found himself sitting at a small table across from Road, a Guess Who game board in front of him.

"Allen-kun, does your person have... an eyepatch?"

"No."

Road casually flicked the "Lavi" piece face-down. "Your turn," She said.

"Is your person a samurai?"

"Nope."

Allen flicked the "Kanda" piece down.

"Allen-kun, does your person have long, red hair?"

"Hell no. Why would I pick _that _person?" Down went the Cross Marian piece.

"Alright. Does your person have a green headband?"

Road jumped up happily. "Bingo! Wow, you got it, Allen! You're good at this game!" She had picked Lavi as her person. "So who'd you pick?" she asked.

Allen turned his board around for her to see. He had picked the 14th.

"My, my, I thought I said you couldn't pick yourself as the person, Allen-kun! Then again, I guess that counts..."

-------------------------------

**THERE! Did anyone notice my SYMBOLISM???**

**This is, in fact, my vain attempt at applying SYMBOLISM, a.k.a. IRONY. Lol.**

**I know it didn't have any romance in it, even though it was supposed to, but whatever.**


	6. In which the Noah understands humans

**I was going to abandon this story forever, but I got a couple of reviews with suggestions, so I decided to continue it. ;)**

**I had a sudden urge to do a songfic all of a sudden, so here it is: an AllenxRoad songfic of "I Will Be" by Avril Lavinge. Sorry if Road seems OOC. Takes place right after the Ark.**

**Thank you so, so, so, so, SO much, Soulless Ghosty and Zea~, for your suggestions! I will try to use both of them next chapter... unless I give up again...**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned DGM, Lenalee would die by the Fourteenth's hand and NoahAllen would fall in love with Road and destroy the Black Order together with her. =D Except then they'd get defeated by Kanda and Lavi, who proceed to become Noahs themselves and team up with Allen and Road to destroy the rest of the world. =) Therefore, be very happy I do not own it. (Happy endings aren't my thing.)**

* * *

_There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me_

Road stared at the retreating back of Allen Walker. Of course, she should've known it would've never worked out... She was a Noah, and he was an Exorcist. She should've never glomped him in the first place, all those months ago. She should've known it would only lead to pain. Even if the sun and moon were to fall in love, they would never be together: the sun makes the moon fade away, and the moon makes the sun dim.

_All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go_

She couldn't remember who she thought it would ever work. Just because he was the Fourteenth, just because some part of his past had been as a Noah, didn't mean she had a right to love him. In the end, the Fourteenth was the Fourteenth, and Allen was an Exorcist. And yet, she loved Allen.

_I know I let you down  
But It's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go_

A blur of tears pulled at the corners of her vision. 'If I were an Exorcist, would he love me? If I weren't his sworn enemy, would I have a chance? If he were born a Noah, would he still love that damned Lenalee girl? Is that the only thing keeping us apart?'

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll stay with you forever  
And get you through the day  
Make everything okay_

"I could become an Exorcist for you, Allen," she whispered. "Just for you, no one else." But she knew it was a pointless thought. A Noah was a Noah. A Noah could never be an Exorcist. Exorcists were humans, Noahs were immortal. She didn't understand humans. Even when they were on the verge of dying, they would risk everything they had for a friend. Lenalee was that friend to Allen. Road couldn't understand how they would keep helping each other, keep holding on. Road wanted to be like them. Road _envied _them.

_I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly_

For so many years, decades, centuries, Road had thought of humans as underneath her. She felt superior as a Noah, immortal. She thought humans were weak, idealistic, and desparate. But now, that was what she craved: to be _human_. She didn't know it could be so hard. But she longed to be _human_, so Allen would accept her. After all, Allen would never accept a feelingless, sadistic immortal...

_You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe 'cause you're here with me_

For so long, Road hadn't realized what made humans different from Noahs. But Allen taught her that, and it only brought her pain. Pain that she would never be human, pain that they were separated by more than a mere prophecy. They were separated by feelings, something Road would never understand.

_I will be all that you want  
And get myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll stay with you forever  
And get you through the day  
Make everything okay_

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "But now I understand. I'll be human again, just for you, Allen-kun. Just you watch, I'll be human again. I'll still be a Noah, my bloodline won't change; but I'll be human. Humans die. Immortals don't die. But I can die, and I'll show you... I can die, just like you can... If I can't love you in this life, I'll watch you from the next. I'll be with you forever, Allen-kun. I'll watch you... from Hell."

_Cause with out you I can't sleep  
I'm not gonna ever ever let you leave  
You're all I got, you're all I want, Yeah  
And with out you I don't know what I'll do  
I could never ever live a day with out you  
Here with me do you see your all I need_

"Bye-bye, Allen-kun"

_~End~_

* * *

That was... slightly cheesy. Meh. I suck at writing angst.... no wait, I suck at writing anything other than crack. -.-" In case you couldn't tell, Road killed herself.

I left out the last two stanzas of the song 'cause they're just the chorus/refrain.

More ideas are greatly appreciated!~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
